1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processors and more particularly to a multiprocessor system which allows a processing unit to transfer data to another processing unit through memory accesses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, multiprocessor computer systems have been impaired by inadequate support for control of execution among processors. The work load has been distributed among the processors by assigning a program to each processor. Nevertheless, additional applications could be met by partitioning the work associated with a single program among the processors. That is, a need exists for a multiprocessor system capable of executing concurrently a single program divided into independent parts.
Further, the minimum execution time depends on the number of processors which can be effectively utilized. Although this number may be application dependent, it is also restricted by the efficiency of communication between the processors. For multiple processors to work on one program, they must be able to share and exchange both data and control information. In other words they must cooperate. Cooperation among the processors of existing multiple processors is provided through software implemented scheduling functions. These software scheduling functions control processor activation; however, such control functions in existing architectures do not use efficient interprocessor communication mechanisms.